Ghost of a rose
by Elohyn
Summary: Nach HBP. Songfiction zu Blackmore’s Nights „Ghost of a rose“ . Severus ist nach dem Mord an Dumbledore auf der Flucht, doch das Versteck, welches er sich auswählt, ruft Erinnerungen in ihm wach…


_**Ghost of a rose**_

Jetzt saß er seit 5 Monaten in dieser Höhle fest, traute sich außer nachts nicht sie zu verlassen, und vor allem, und das war das Schlimmste, machten ihn seine Erinnerungen wahnsinnig.

"_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be – your ghost of a rose…"_

Er hatte bewusst diese Lichtung ausgesucht um sich zu verstecken. Es hätte in der Tat sicherere Plätze für ihn gegeben, doch mit diesem Ort konnte er sich selbst bestrafen.

"_The valley green was so serene_

_In the middle ran a stream so blue_

_A maiden fair_

_In despair _

_Once had met her true love there_

_And she told him: She would say…."_

Hier hatte er sie kennen gelernt. Wirklich kennen gelernt. Sie hatte auf einem Felsbrocken gesessen, der halb im Wasser lag, und ließ ihre langen Beine von der Gischt umspülen. Ihr weißes Sommerkleid bedeckte hochgekrempelt gerade noch ihre Hüfte, und endete genau mit der Länge ihrer Haare, die im Sonnenlicht herrlich kupferfarben schimmerten. Zuerst hatte er sie anschnauzen wollen, schließlich war dies sein Rückzugsort, und als Schülerin hatte sie nun auch wirklich nichts im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn davon abgehalten die harschen Worte zu sprechen. Wie verzaubert von ihrem engelsgleichen Anblick war er einfach nur neben sie getreten und hatte sich mit dem Rücken am Felsen auf dem Boden niedergelassen. Sie hatten beide ohne ein Wort zu sagen bis zum Sonnenuntergang still dort gesessen, doch mit Einbruch der Dämmerung hatte sie sich langsam erhoben, war vor ihn getreten, hatte ihn angelächelt und ihm die Hand hingestreckt.

„Kommen Sie mit, Professor Snape."

Immer noch schweigend hatte er sich von ihr auf die Füße helfen lassen und sie führte ihn zu einer Höhle, deren Eingang verdeckt hinter weißen Rosenbüschen lag.

"_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be – your ghost of a rose…"_

Sie war nicht besonders groß, aber auffällig war, wie eben der sandige Boden und die Wände waren. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass an der Wand mehrere Decken aufgeschichtet lagen.

„Übernachten Sie öfters hier, Mrs. Granger?"

Er gab sich keine Mühe böse zu klingen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen wollte er sie gar nicht verängstigen.

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern die Hälfte der Decken in die Hand, bevor sie ein Lager für sich bereitete und ihn dann auffordernd anlächelte. Also tat er es ihr gleich und wollte es sich gerade bequem machen, als Hermines Hand nach seiner griff und sie ihn mit nach draußen, unter eine große Eiche zog.

„Schauen Sie, Professor, der Mond geht auf!"

Er wusste nicht warum er es tat, er wusste nur das es richtig war, als er sie an sich zog um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Als er sich bewusst wurde was er da tat, brach er den Kuss sofort ab und sagte:.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, dass war ungebührlich von mir."

Er wollte sich ab wenden um zu gehen, ach was, zu rennen, wegzurennen, so sehr schämte er sich für diesen Faux Pas. Er würde lieber bei Nacht durch den Verbotenen Wald irren, als ihren angewiderten Blick ausgesetzt zu sein. Doch eine schmale Hand um sein Handgelenk hinderte ihn daran und so blickte er in ihr Gesicht: Sie sah mit geweiteten Augen, in denen sich das Mondlicht spiegelte zu ihm auf; doch nicht Angst sah er darin, sondern tiefe Verwunderung.  
Und dann ganz langsam, zog sie ihn mit sich hinunter auf einen Teppich aus bernsteinfarbenen Blättern, hob dann zögerlich die Hand und strich die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, doch jetzt versuchte er erneut aus dieser Situation zu entfliehen und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Miss Granger..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie presste ihre weichen Lippen auf seine und zog ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss. Er glaubte ihm müssten die Sinne schwinden.

"_Her eyes believed_

_In mysteries_

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_

_Her spirit wild heart of a child_

_Yet gentle still, quiet and mild and he loved her_

_When she would say…."_

Sehr viel später lagen sie beide erschöpft aber glücklich engumschlungen unter den Decken in der kleinen Höhle und warteten auf den Sonnenaufgang. Sie hatten sich wild geliebt, stürmisch, zügellos- und hatten sich aneinander festgeklammert wie zwei Ertrinkende, die nur Rettung in den Armen des anderen finden konnten. Ihm kam das alles wie ein Traum vor. Ein schöner Traum, aber eben doch ein Traum.

"_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be – your ghost of a rose…"_

Sie verbrachten noch den kompletten folgenden Tag zusammen, sprachen wenig, und verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Als es langsam Abend wurde, erhob sie sich von dem Felsen im Fluss auf dem sie gemeinsam gesessen hatten, und sagte:

„Ich denke es wäre besser zurück zu gehen. Sie suchen bestimmt schon nach uns!"

Sie wandte sich ab und als sie schon unter den Bäumen stand drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sprach ihn ein letztes Mal an:

„Severus, siehst du die weißen Rosen am Höhleneingang? Wenn du eine weiße Rose siehst, erinnere dich an mich – ich werde dein Geist der Rose sein."

Damit verschwand sie zwischen den dunklen Schatten der Bäume. Er blieb allein zurück mit nichts als dem Mondlicht, das sich im leise murmelnden Bach spiegelte.

"_When all was done_

_She turned to run_

_And danced into the setting sun as he watched her_

_And ever more_

_He thought he saw_

_A glimpse of her upon the moons forever- he'd hear her say…"_

Und so war er nach dem Mord an Dumbledore hierher zurückgekehrt, hatte sich im Verbotenen Wald versteckt, in der Höhle mit den weißen Rosen, die ihn immer wieder an den schönsten und schmerzhaftesten Tag in seinem Leben erinnerten.

"_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be – your ghost of a rose…"_

"_Promise me…………………………."_

-ENDE-


End file.
